


Campfire Song

by pocketramblr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Leo Valdez attempt to prank, Nico spoils said prank, based on that song from the musical, i just needed someone who hadnt been claimed yet, oc demigod but shes not all that important, slight shipy solangelo caleo and frazel but mostly gen, the campfire song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketramblr/pseuds/pocketramblr
Summary: Will leads the camp in a sing along to welcome Hazel and Frank back, as well as new young camper Geo. Leo takes the opportunity to prank Nico, but its not effective!"I don't care where our parents may be, as long as you are here with me!"inspired by the campfire song from the lightning thief musical.





	Campfire Song

“Hazel, Frank, come on. We’re gonna teach you all the good campfire songs tonight.” Will waved happily to the recently arrived ambassadors from his place in the small arena by the fire pit, guitar sitting in his lap. It was a warm Saturday evening in late spring, and the halfbloods had slowly made their way from the dining hall to the fire pit for sing-alongs.

“Yeah, an we have to teach Geo, too!” Conner announced. “It’s only her third day of camp, after all.” Geo, a twelve-year-old redhead waved awkwardly as Julie and Alice shoved her down into one of the closer benches. Geo hadn’t been claimed yet, though the two had no problem welcoming her into the Hermes cabin with open arms. And so, so many pranks.

“Alright.” Will agreed happily as he tuned up his guitar. Geo’s arrival had been… unpleasant for her, so all the counselors where trying hard to make her at home here, as it wasn’t likely she would be a summer-only kid.

“Can we do ‘ _when your parents run the universe’_?” Leo asked innocently. Huh, Will hadn’t sung that song in years, though he did remember Michael Yew did play it sometimes back before… the first war. He had no idea how Leo knew about that song, but the guys grin was a huge warning sign. But, it was a fun song, and was a pretty good introduction to the camp and some other singalongs.

“Sure, let me see…” he strummed it for a bit, finding the beat. “Ah, alright _. Oh, things couldn’t be worse when your parents run the universe.”_

 _“Oh, things couldn’t be worse, when your folks run the universe.”_ Several of the older kids repeated, remembering this tune. Will started this song, which was made up of solo verses. A bit of magic in the guitar would help the words come a bit easier to everyone.

“ _My dad’s Apollo, lord of archery._

_He flies the sun and writes poetry._

_But mostly he just makes problems for me, oh no.”_ Will started, and getting into the feel of it, the other campers chimed in: “Oh, no.”

“ _When your dads a god, things can be tough._

 _But it got worse when he was a teen, funny enough!”_ Will finished, and the others laughed remembering that particular adventure. Will led them back into the chorus.

“ _Oh, things couldn’t be worse when your parents run the universe._

 _Oh, things couldn’t be worse… when your folks run the universe.”_ Will called on Malcom next.

“ _Oh, my mom’s Athena, she’s smart and wise._

_She doesn’t like spiders and she doesn’t like guys._

_If it turned out she liked me, that be a surprise. Oh no!”_

“Oh no!”

“ _I lead my siblings when my sister’s away_

 _Because she wants to go to college with her cute bae!”_ Malcom added, and the whole group burst into laughter.

Geo looked at Connor, confused. “Malcom isn’t technically the counselor for the cabin because Annabeth is.” The older boy explained. “But she only stays in the summer, so he’s kind of been trying to be officially made counselor for a few months now- especially because Annabeth is going to the university at New Rome in the fall.”

“Who’s her bae?”

“Percy Jackson.”

“Oh, _that_ Annabeth?”

“Yep, _that_ Annabeth.”

“Uh, Miranda, your turn!” Will called out.

_“My mom’s Demeter, goddess of grain._

_She gets excited when it starts to rain._

_But planting, and planting, and planting’s a pain, oh no!”_ Miranda Gardiner started out.

_“For their sixteenth birthday, my friends got a car-_

_Mom gave me a weed in little mason jar!”_

They went back into the chorus.

_“Oh, things couldn’t be worse, when your parents run the universe._

_Oh, things couldn’t be worse…. When your folks run the universe.”_

Will looked at the boy next to him.

“You want to give it a go, Nico?”

“Really, Will?”

“Yes, really.”

“I wrote a verse for Nico, if he doesn’t want to!” Leo offered. Ah, that was where it had been leading, Will groaned internally.

Nico was silent for a minute, then smirked.

“Oh, alright then. I’ll sing one.”

Leo looked dumbstruck that Nico had foiled his plan, then grinned, waving him to start.

_“My dad is Hades, god of the dead._

_I talked to him once, and here’s what he said.”_ Nico made a little hand puppet to ‘speak’ the next line.

_“I wish your sister had survived instead.”_

Will stopped strumming, and everyone was shocked.

“Oh, Nico-“ Hazel muttered, leaning towards her brother, others making sympathetic agreements or nodding. Nico rolled his eyes.

“Keep going, Blondie.” He elbowed Will, who started up again, nervously.

“ _But I can summon evil ghost with happy meals_ -“ he turned directly to look at Leo, then spoke the next line.

_“And ruin your pranks with my gay emo feels.”_

Will stopped playing, this time for laughing. Oh, that was _good_. Everyone was howling now, and at least three people had fallen to the ground. One of those was Leo, who was wiping away tears.

“Oh, that was great, ghost boy.” Leo admitted, standing back up, and offering his hand. “You got me there, that was great.”

Nico just looked at the hand. “Chill, Valdez. I’m glad for the opportunity- I’m still pissed at you for making us all think you were dead.”

Leo sighed. “I am never going to be able to forget about that, am i?”

“No.” But Nico shook his hand anyway, a tiny smile on his face.

Will started back up again.

“And on that note… Connor, you want a try?”

_“Oh, alright. Hmm, lets see. My dad is Hermes, he messengers things._

_You’ll see him buzz by with shoes that have wings._

_He’ll go from guarding roads to stealing from kings. Oh no.”_

“Oh no.”

_“Thanks to my brother, we’ve got a bit of a bad rep_

_But one day in our cabin puts a pep in your step!”_ he finishes smiling. Chiron, who was walking over with so supplies for smores, raised an eyebrow.

“Because you put itching powder in their shoes?” he asked. Connor shrugged, but Julie and Alice giggled, which made geo make a note to check her shoes tomorrow morning for itching powder.

_“Oh, things couldn’t be worse, when your parents run the universe._

_Oh, things couldn’t be worse… when your folks run the universe.”_

“Hey, Chiron, who is your dad?” Geo asked the centaur. He blinked at her.

“Uh, my father is Chronos.” Most everyone looked around awkwardly, especially the kids around her from Hermes cabin, but Geo and some other younger campers still looked confused. “Remember the orientation film? He wants to destroy the world? He ate his children?”

More awkward silence, which Will was beginning to have quite enough of.

“And, Chiron wins!” Will announces, everyone agreeing. “Uh, Hannah, you wanna go?”

_“The goddess of love, my mom’s Aphrodite._

_She tries to be cool, but mainly she’s flighty._

_All of her ‘gifts’ just seem to slight me, oh no.”_

“Oh no.”

_“I’ve tried to seek help, from even the fates_

_Because mom steals my mascara and all of my dates!”_ her siblings nodded and chimed in about how embarrassing that was. Will thanked the fates himself that he had though not to call on Drew, because from what little he remembered of the song, he was pretty sure her verse involved seeing her mom in her… nighties. Nico stuck a marshmallow on a long white stick, then looked questioningly at him. He nodded, and Nico added two more marshmallows before starting to roast them.

_“Oh, things couldn’t be worse, when your parents run the universe._

_Oh, things couldn’t be worse… when your folks run the universe.”_

“Geo, do you want to try?” Will offered. The younger girl shrugged.

“I don’t know who my dad is-“

“That’s alright, a lot of demigods don’t get claimed until their thirteenth birthday. Just give it a try.” Will smiled encouraged.

“I’ll give you this s'more if you do.” Alice offered, lifting two lovely brown marshmallows from the fire.

 _“_ Uh, alright. But you better not burn it.” Geo finally agreed, and Alice shrugged innocently as she grabbed a couple of crackers from Connor’s plate _._

_“My dad is some god, that’s great… I guess._

_Did he not want me, or not want the stress?_

_‘doesn’t really matter, my life’s already a mess!”_

“Oh yeah!” the others cheered her on.

_“I can’t wait to ask him why he wasn’t there back then_

_Cause boy do I have some sharp words to say to him!”_

“Woo!”

“Yeah Geo!”

“Get ‘em, girl!” Julie cheered as she handed her the smore on a plate.

_“Oh, things couldn’t be worse, when your parents run the universe._

_Oh, things couldn’t be worse… when your folks run the universe.”_

Will started on the end of the song. _“But I don’t care where our parents may be, as long as you are here with me!”_

The others all joined in. Julie and Alice looped their scholars around Geo and begun to sway. _“But I don’t care where our parents may be, as long as you are here with me!_

The swaying spread, and Geo watched as Frank and Hazel, Leo and the pretty girl next to him, and several other couples grasped each other. Nico even snuck his arm around Will’s waist.

_“But I don’t care where our parents may be, as long as you are here with me!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to write a Nico verse for the campfire song since I heard it, and I finally figured out the context. originally this was going to be all something Leo wrote, but I decided that was too cruel. also, yes, "I ruin pranks with my gay emo feels" is in fact the best sentence I have ever written.


End file.
